


Galletitas de navidad

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles quiere hacer galletas de navidad con Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galletitas de navidad

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que les guste este pequeño drabble :D

—Stiles. Esto no es necesario —dice Derek cuando está a punto de agotar toda la paciencia que tiene.  
—Pero Derek… —comienza diciendo Stiles, intentando limpiarse la harina que tiene en la cara— no es navidad sin galletitas hechas en casa.  
Derek cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez para evitar explotar. Se supone que hoy pasaría un día agradable con su novio, y lo estaba teniendo hasta que al castaño se le ocurrió que debían hacer galletitas de navidad, porque es lo típico que se hace en estas épocas.   
El problema es que a Stiles se le había olvidado mencionar que él nunca había hecho galletitas de navidad, porque la persona en su casa encargada de hacerlas era su madre. En el caso de Derek nunca le interesó hacer eso, así que tampoco sabía. La conclusión fue que ambos terminaron llenos de harina.   
—Stiles ninguno de los dos sabe hacer galletas… —le dice acercándose a él y limpiando su rostro de la harina que todavía tiene—, así que creo que lo mejor será no seguir insistiendo.  
—Pero yo quería hacer las galletitas, es algo típico de navidad. —Insiste Stiles como un niño chico y Derek vuelve a contar hasta diez para evitar esta vez sacar al castaño de su loft.  
—Ya, está bien ¿por qué no buscas en internet una receta y lo intentamos otra vez? —Pregunta Derek a modo de tregua, porque sabe que si no hacen el intento de cocinar las galletitas Stiles estará todo el tiempo hablando de ellas y lo rica que hubiesen quedado.  
El castaño cuando lo escucha sonríe y le da un suave beso en la boca y se va a la habitación donde está su computador para buscar la receta y poder hacer galletitas de navidad. 


End file.
